Perpectiva
by Madhara Flux
Summary: "El amo le dio a Kreacher un trabajo, el amo le ha dado a Kreacher un trabajo…" -Esta historia participa en la primer PrinceBlack Week-


**Perspectiva**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Harry Potter es propiedad de La Rubia Rowling_

 **Resumen:** _"El amo le dio un Kreacher un trabajo, el amo le ha dado un Kreacher un trabajo ..."_

 **Advertencias:** _Slash. En otras palabras. Relación hombre por hombre. Homensualidades y esas cosas. Si no te gusta, largo. También hay angustia y muerte de un personaje._

 _Historia Beteada por ._

 _Ay bebes, que empiece esto._

* * *

Severus camina, pasos largos y fuertes que resuenan en la calle poco iluminada de Grimmauld Place. No recuerda en qué momento su preocupación se convirtió en furia. Regulus lleva una semana desaparecido. Ni una llamada por flú, ni una carta, no contesta sus mensajes y la última vez que se vieron todo estaba bien.

Todo lo bien que una relación como la que puede estar.

...

-Severus Snape, mi nombre es Regulus Black y te declaro mío desde ahora.

Con esa frase se presento ante él. Una vez años, mejillas sonrojadas, ojos de un gris vivo, cabello negro y una sonrisa ladina. Un Black sin lugar a dudas.

...

-Déjame solo, Negro.

-No usa ese tono conmigo mismo Severus, aunque nos parezcamos un poco y compartamos la misma sangre, no soy mi hermano.

Siempre firme, siempre determinado. Abrumado, es así como se sintió en su presencia. Es más joven que él, pero más confiado, más valiente.

...

 _¡Sangre Sucia!_

No sabe cómo pudo decir eso a su única amiga, la única persona que lo quiso. Camina aturdido por los pasillos. La humillación a manos de las idiotas más grandes que han pisado Hogwarts pensándolo y corroyendo su alma. Una humillación de entre millas.

Recuerda a su padre gritándole, golpeándole. Sus vecinos mirándole con lastima y asco. Y, en Hogwarts, el desprecio de sus compañeros; bromas, golpes, amenazas.

 _No eres nada._

 _No eres nadie_

" _Mío_ ".

En la sala común de Slytherin casi todos lo miran con aprobación. Algunos otros con desprecio. Desde una esquina, iluminada solo por una vela, unos ojos grises mirando, lo llamaron. El atravesó toda la sala común hasta su cuarto, donde las cortinas de su cama embebidas en hechizos protectores.

Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de no volver a abrir. Antes de quedarse dormido dos puntos grises la miradacon tristeza.

...

Pedir perdón Suplicar perdón. Cientos de disculpas. Y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue _"Tú elegiste"_ .

No elegió nada, porque no tenía nada. No tenía familia, no tenía amigos, no tenía compañeros. Estaba solo.

-Me sorprende lo mucho que puedes aferrar a la miseria, Severus. Debo admitir que tu aire de atormentado me atrae. No me mires así, sé que suena raro, pero siempre hubo algo que me llamo de ti. Algo que hizo que lo quisiera, y debo admitir mi capricho. Sin embargo, con los años, mis sentimientos se transformaron.

 _Ya no tienes que estar solo._

Tomar su mano fue una de las decisiones más difíciles que tomo. Pero fue la mejor.

...

Años de compañía, de cartas, de insultos, de cumplidos, de secretos ... y ahora desaparecía. Nunca fue paciente, y Regulus era suyo. Esta falta de noticias era un insulto a su relación, un Severus mismo.

En Grimmauld Place 12 solo se oyen pequeños sollozos desde la cocina.

 _El amo le dio un Kreacher un trabajo, el amo le ha dado un Kreacher un trabajo ..._

 _Severus logró que elfo desquiciado le cuente lo sucedido. Cómo se Reguló lo llevó a una cueva, cómo se tomó una poción, cómo los gritos de su nombre rebotaron en la piedra. Sus últimas órdenes. Sus últimas palabras. El terror en su rostro al ser arrastrado por una horda de Inferís._

...

Besos, peleas, caricias, compañía, charlas, silencios, sexo.

Regulus Black se metió bajo su piel a pulso, se ganó su corazón y admiración. Era un Black, sí. Pero también era el hombre que enfrentó a su madre por él, el hombre que anhelaba a su hermano. El hombre que lo increpaba y lo reñe, el hombre con quien reía, con quien ...

Severus Snape sabe que fue amado, y por un hombre muy valiente. Y él es un hombre con una parte de su alma.

Ahora le tocaba ser valiente por los dos.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Les dejo mucho amor_

 _Recuerden_

 _REVIEW=LOVE_


End file.
